


Just a Fool

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Spoilers, Spoilers for Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: You’re just a fool...But then again, so am I...





	Just a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 13: Foolish

Maki opened the window of the hospital room and entered through it.

There he was, sleeping soundly on his bed.

There he was, with his chest rising and falling gently.

Maki remembered the moment she pulled the trigger of my crossbow. She remembered the moment she shot the arrow on her target... but it got him instead.

Her target was the bastard who forced him into being a detective, the same bastard who turned her into an emotionless killing machine.

Emotion...

Something Maki thought she had lost long ago.

But the pain... the feeling when she saw Shuuichi being the fodder of her arrow instead of that bastard...

“...Why did you protect him?” she asked him, despite being aware of his inability to answer. “All he did to you was making you suffer, right? Just like the way he made me suffer.” She started to sob. “Then why?! Why were you the one who took my arrow instead of him?!”

Maki’s knees weakened as her head fell onto his bed, next to his limp body. She let out a voiceless cry, only tears and sobs. “You’re such a fool...” she muttered in her cry.

Maki locked her lips with Shuuichi’s, with her arms holding his shoulder. How much she missed him, how she was sorry for leaving him alone, how she has always been alive and her “death” wasn’t his fault at all, how she was desperate to be able to see him again all these years... she kissed him as she poured all of her unsaid feelings to him.

She let go of him after a while. She went away through the window, wiping the tears she had finally lest go after all those years of stopping them from flowing.

 _You’re just a fool..._ she thought. _But then again, so am I..._

* * *

Shuuichi woke up to see Kaito next to him.

“Yo, Shuuichi!” Kaito greeted. “Feelin’ better already?”

“N-not quite...” Shuuichi answered as he looked down. “Hey, uh, Momota-kun...” he called him.

“Hm?” Kaito responded while pouring a carton of milk into a glass.

“I think... Harukawa-san was here just now.”

Kaito was speechless.

He put the milk carton on the table without saying a word. “You’re jokin’, right?”

“N-no, I swear...” Shuuichi said as his fingers moved to touch his lips, trying to feel the vague warmth of Maki’s lips against his own. “She was here.” He touched the scar of the arrow on his stomach. “Maybe even she was there that night.”

“Nah, can’t be,” Kaito denied. “Harumaki’s gone, remember?”

“Maybe, but... what if she faked her death somehow? What if she was the one who tried to attack my uncle that night? I mean, she’s an assassin, so—”

“Shuuichi.” Kaito held him by his shoulder, his usual cheery face turned serious. “Harumaki’s already gone.”

“B-but—”

“You were there, weren’t ya?” Kaito said. “Ya should know better than anyone else.”

Kaito wasn’t wrong. Shuuichi _was_ there. He was there when Maki told him to take the children out from the burning down orphanage. He was there when the children were crying over their Big Sis Maki from outside, while he could do nothing but be silent by himself. He was there when the orphanage burned into ashes, along with her in it. He was there when the forensics found a burnt dead body of a slender, medium height teenage girl with long hair in the remnants of the orphanage.

Shuuichi’s tears started to flow from his eyes, as he broke down into tears.

“S-sorry, Bro, I—” Kaito said as he hugged him. “I know it’s always been hard for ya without her around. I didn’t mean to be insensitive.”

Maki could only stood from outside the window. _He’s right..._ she thought. _Harukawa Maki is already gone long ago..._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another Saiharu angst. Great. Just great.


End file.
